A Whirled Wind Romance
by Ognawk Jones
Summary: Wind Lane comes back to Lawndale after another failed relationship and finds himself getting very quickly attached to his sister's cynical friend.


_Disclaimer: Daria and all associated characters owned by MTV. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money or any other goods have been exchanged._

* * *

**A WHIRLED WIND ROMANCE**

**By Ognawk**

Daria was sat in a booth at Pizza King by herself, eating a slice. She was glad to have graduated from high school and was looking forward to college. She'd asked Jane to go with her for pizza, but she was on a date with a guy called Jason who she met at the Zon earlier in the week.

"I'm just looking for a bit of fun before I head off to BFAC," Jane told her.

Daria smiled. Previous she'd gotten angry at anyone who took away from her time with her best friend, but she'd matured and could deal with it now. As she took another bite, a vaguely familiar figure approached her table with some pizza. He had long blonde hair and was dressed in a red shirt and black pants.

"Wind?" she said, finally recognizing Jane's oldest brother, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, you're Janey's friend. Daria right?" he replied.

"So the legends say."

"Is it OK if I sit with you? I don't really know anyone around here."

"Um... I guess."

Wind sat down opposite Daria and picked up his slice of pizza. However, before he could even start to eat it, he dropped it and burst into tears. Daria looked at him concerned as he buried his head in his hands.

"Erm... there there," Daria said, tentatively patting him on the shoulder.

He continued to cry for a few minutes. Daria was thankful that it was quiet in Pizza King today, otherwise she'd probably have to explain to any former classmates that happened to wander in what this strange, emotional man was doing. Finally, he stopped crying long enough to speak.

"Oh Rachel, Rachel. Why did she have to leave me? I'll never be happy," he said before breaking down again.

"Um... you know, maybe you haven't met the right woman yet," Daria said. _One that doesn't mind buying an entire store's stock of tissues every day_, she thought to herself.

"And I never will," Wind sniffed.

"I'm sure somebody will love you," she said. _If they're in the market for an overgrown child_, she thought.

* * *

The next morning, Wind was in Jane's bedroom, dialling a phone number he'd found next to her phone. Just as someone answered on the other end, Jane walked into the room and Wind quickly hung up.

"Janey!" he said, running over to Jane and hugging her tightly.

"Erm, hey Wind," she replied, looking very uncomfortable, "So, things not going well with Rachel."

"Things are over between us," he replied sadly, "But I talked to that Daria friend of yours at the pizza place. I like her. She really understands me."

Jane arched an eyebrow. "Daria? I think your eyes were blurred from crying so much, Wind. That doesn't sound like Daria to me."

"It was, Janey, I swear."

"Auburn hair, green jacket, big round glasses? You sure?"

"Yes, it was definitely her!"

Jane smirked. _I hope you realise what you've gotten yourself into, amiga._

* * *

A few days later, Daria was out walking in the sunny weather. As she rounded the corner, she sighed as she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Daria! Wait up!"

Daria slowed as Wind jogged and caught up with her.

"Mind if I walk with you for a while?"

"I guess I can't stop you."

The two of them continued walking down the street.

"Janey said your Mom is a lawyer," Wind said.

"She's been known to turn up at a courtroom sometimes, yes," she replied.

"I was kind of hoping she could help figure out if my past marriages are legally over."

Daria was reminded of the time her mother was roped in to helping with her cousin Erin's divorce from Brian, and what chaos it cause with the family.

"Erm, she's not really a divorce lawyer. I don't think she'll be able to help you."

"Oh," Wind said. He then burst into tears. _Oh God, not this again_, Daria thought.

"Why do my marriages never last? Everyone always leaves me."

_Gee, it couldn't be anything to do with you breaking down at the slightest problem_, Daria thought.

"Like I said before, you just need to meet the right woman," she said.

"I hope so," he sniffed.

They got back to Daria's house. She'd never been so happy to see it in her life.

"I'm getting off here," she said as she walked up the path, "Um, I hope you sort your problems out soon, Wind."

"Thanks, Daria," he said as he watched her walk into the house, a thought coming across his mind.

* * *

Daria was sat in Pizza King with Jane, enjoying a slice.

"So, my overly sensitive brother has been using you as a sounding post for his marital problems," Jane said with a smirk, "How cute."

"Yeah, I can't possibly figure out why his relationships fail," Daria replied, "Can't be anything to do with all the crying."

Jane looked over to the door and noticed Wind had walked in.

"Speaking of walking teardrop factories," she said, nodding towards the door as Wind approached.

"Oh God," Daria replied, noticing the smile forming on her friend's face.

"Hey Janey," Wind said, "Hey do you mind if I talk to Daria for a bit?"

Daria gave Jane a look that pleaded 'please don't leave me alone with him'. Jane just smirked.

"Sure, Wind, I've got stuff to do anyway," she said as she got up and Wind sat in her place.

"Jane..." Daria said, looking at her.

"Catch you later, Daria!" Jane replied as she left.

Daria sighed and looked at Wind. He seemed somewhat nervous, rather than outright upset this time.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked. _Dammit Morgendorffer, why are you encouraging him?_

"Daria, I've been doing a lot of thinking about you."

"About me?" she said, concern creeping into her voice.

"I've been thinking about what you've said, and you're the only woman who truly understands me."

_I don't like where this is going_, she thought. Then things got worse as he got up from the booth, produced a ring box from his pocket, opened it and got down on one knee. The ring had a single white diamond with a cluster of what looked like rubies surrounding it. _Oh God_.

"Daria, will you marry me?"

Daria stared at Wind, open mouthed. She hadn't even noticed some of the other customers watching what was going on.

"You're kidding, right?" she said, hoping he was playing some sort of joke.

"I've never been more serious," Wind replied, "Please say yes!"

"Wind, I hardly know you, you're at least 10 years older than me, you cry at the slightest provocation and you're actually asking me to marry you?"

Wind just kneeled there with a look of hope on his face. A hope she was about to dash.

"No, Wind. I can't marry you. I'm not interested."

With that, Wind got up and ran out of the restaurant crying. Daria, suddenly aware of all the eyes looking at her, slumped into her chair and continued eating her pizza.

* * *

Jane came downstairs to find Wind sat on the sofa, crying as usual. She shook her head and walked over.

"So, what happened now?" she asked.

"Oh Janey, it was a disaster. I propsed to her and she said no. I'll never learn to love."

_Wind, you idiot_, Jane thought as she put a hand on her hip. "You'll never learn not to propose after the third date either."

"No, it was the fourth date," Wind replied, "That time I phoned her and hung up counted."

Jane just had no idea what to say. Luckily, before she could think of anything, Wind got up and started heading for the door.

"Maybe it's not too late for me to save my relationship with Rachel," he said as he left the house.

Jane stood for a moment in thought, then rubbed her hands together and cackled. _Daria, I'm going to have so much fun teasing you about this._


End file.
